Declining abilities and isolation are factors affecting the physical and mental well-being of the urban elderly. The purpose of the proposed research is to (1) assess cognitive spatial abilities and measure ability to acquire new knowledge of selected urban neighborhoods, (2) identify effects of the physical and social structure of the neighborhood setting on use and knowledge of neighborhood resources, and (3) determine the effect knowledge of local goods and services has on service use and formation of mental neighborhood cognitive maps. Results are to be disseminated to community mental health centers and community planning organizations for their use in the creation of action strategies to improve the accessibility of neighborhood resources to older people in the community.